La Mecánica del Corazón
by InuXAome-RanmaXAakane
Summary: Aome es una chica de 15 años que se ve obligada a casarse con el hijo menor del gran Inu no Taisho por las deudas de dinero que tiene su papá con este. Inuyasha es un joven de 18 años bastante apuesto pero engreído y caprichoso y culpa a Aome por 'arruinarle la vida' pero lo que ellos no saben que el odio que sienten mutuamente se transformara por otro sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi , pero la historia es totalmente mía ;) , espero les guste si es así comenten si no… también. **_

Capítulo 1 La verdad

Todo mundo tiene por cosa cierta que un soltero que posee una gran fortuna tarde o temprano sentiría la necesidad de una mujer, ningún hombre se salva de eso en especial si tal mujer te recuerda a un amor fallido.

En Inglaterra hay 2 hombres muy poderosos, los más ricos que puede haber sus nombres son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ellos poseen una fortuna de al menos 10 000 libras anuales en pura renta por eso y por su buena educación tienen una gran credibilidad y prestigio ante la sociedad, su padre es un caballero de lo más refinado el gran Inu no Taisho lamentablemente en estos momentos se encuentra muy delicado de salud y parece que pronto morirá.

Yo nunca había tomado mayor importancia a aquella familia hasta el día de hoy en el de que mi papá mando por mí para que lo viera en su despacho, la ama de llaves me miraba como triste como si temiera que me pasara algo malo, mi papá es el hacendado mas prestigiado de la zona, mi madre, ella era la mujer más encantadora que jamás he visto lamentablemente la vida me la había quitado de la forma más cruel y despiadada que me podía imaginar.

Baje por las escalera que daban directo hacia la entrada de la casa y vi como un mozo de la mansión de los Taisho salió por la puerta principal, antes de que saliera le iba a preguntar el porqué de su vita pero mi padre me llamo desde su despacho y no tuve otra más que obedecer sus órdenes de ir con él, entre a aquel cuarto, desde que mi madre murió mi padre era más solitario que de costumbre, en sus ratos libres después o antes de su trabajo se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho o si no en su cuarto, del hombre cariñoso, comprensivo y amoroso que había conocido de niña ya no quedaba ni rastro alguno.

Sr. Higurashi: bien mi pequeña hija siéntate por favor- Aome asintió y se sentó en un diván cerca del sillón favorito de su padre- como sabrás nuestra situación económica no está muy bien que digamos y necesitamos dinero para poder levantar la cosecha y su señoría el señor Taisho se ha ofrecido a prestarme la cantidad que necesito.

Aome: que bien padre se solucionaran sus problemas, no sabe cuánto me alegro-entonces me pare de aquel diván con la intención de abrazar a mi padre pero él no me lo permitió-¿Qué ocurre padre?

Sr:Higurashi: no Aome, por favor no, no me merezco tus abrazos mi niña-yo lo vi sorprendida se que él no se ha portado muy bien con mis hermanos ni conmigo pero no era motivo para que dijera esas palabras-cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir me odiaras por toda tu vida-otra vez lo vi sorprendida podría hacer cualquier cosa pero yo nunca lo odiaría él es mi padre, me dio la vida, me educo y siempre ha visto por mi bienestar-Aome empacas tus cosas mañana por la mañana te irás.

Aome: padre me desconcierta ¿de qué habla?-mi padre me miro con un profunda tristeza en su rostro, no entendía completamente nada.

Sr:Hihurashi: el señor Taisho me dio el dinero a cambio de entregarte en matrimonio con su hijo menor-en su semblante se notaba melancolía y a la vez tristeza.

Aome: ¿qué? Pero padre yo nunca lo creí capaz, cómo pudiste venderme al mejor postor por unas cuantas monedas, ¿por qué yo? porque yo de entre mis hermanas haber dime-tenía tanta rabia por lo que le había oído decir a mi padre , el me vendería como un animal

Sr,Higurashi: el te escogió a ti y no pude negarme-su mirada tenia rabia y coraje, creo yo porque nadie jamás le había hablado así.

Aome: ya veo me vendiste como un objeto para salvarse usted mismo, no sé cómo pueden considerarlo como un caballero cuando no se comporta como tal, créame padre que por su actitud y su egoísmo nadie nunca se va a volver a fijar en usted-mi padre levanto la mano y me abofeteo, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía, no pude aguantar más mi coraje que invadía mi ser y salí corriendo de aquel salón dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto, pero tropecé con mi hermana Sango.

Sango: querida hermana ¿qué te ha pasado?-ella era la segunda hija del matrimonio de mis padres, la primera era Áyame, luego Sango y al último yo teníamos 2 hermanos ambos eran menores a nosotras Kohaku y Sota-dime por favor hermana que te ha ocurrido.

Aome: nada Sango y por favor no deseo que osen de mi privacia así que vete-de nuevo mi destino era mi alcoba sabía que había mostrado una mala educación con mi queridísima hermana pero en estos momentos no deseaba ver o hablar con alguien. En toda la noche no pude dormir pensaba el gran martirio que me aguardaba y no podía evitar que mis lagrimas salieran pues mis sentimientos no los podía controlar.

Sabía que cuando mi padre daba una orden no había persona o poder que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que a la mañana siguiente lave mi cara con el agua que estaba en la bandeja y me dirigí a mi ropero para guardar todas mis pertenencias que me llevaría a la mansión Taisho, me sentía la persona más desafortunada del mundo entero, como apenas con mis 15 años ya me iba casar con un hombre que era un total desconocido para mi además yo siempre había soñado casarme con amor y no por un simple negocio, mis lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero me arme de valor para que no ocurriera tal cosa, cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien toco la puerta y como vio que no respondía abrió la puerta.

Kaede: mi niña tu papá te estás buscando, es hora de tu partida te extrañare tanto-mi nana me abrazo con tanta ternura que no pude aguantar más el llanto que me aquejaba y le correspondí su abrazo-bien mi niña no llores si no vas hacer más pesada tu partida, recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que necesites, te quiero mucho-me volvió a abrazar pero ahora fui la que tuvo que deshacer el abrazo pues mi padre y el mozo que me llevaría a la casa de los Taisho estaban abajo esperando. Ambas bajamos las escaleras y vi que no era un mozo el que me llevaría si no.

Continuara…..

Ojala y les haya gustado nos vemos hasta la próxima semana, espero sus Review ;)

Bye…

Besos y abrazos.

[Escribir texto]


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

_**Hola! Antes que nada quería agradecerles a**_

_****__-_venus in arms, vampire star y a JenniSfru por sus _Reviews. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo que lo disfruten. :)_

Un hombre alto de cabello color negro y largo estaba parado enfrente de las escaleras, en cuanto se percato de mi presencia no aparto su mirada de mi.

: Aome ven hija-extendió su mano hacia mí para que la tomara y así lo hice- él es el señor Taisho, viene por ti.

Aome: padre ustedes me acompañaran no es así- vi como movió su cabeza en forma de negación por lo cual proteste- si usted no quiere ir me llevare a mis hermanos.

: ¿de qué estás hablando?- su tono de voz aumento dando a notar que se había enojado- tú te vas a ir sola en este mismo momento.

Taisho: no es necesario, la señorita Higurashi puede llevar a sus hermanos.

: pero mi Lord no quiero que mi familia sea una molestia para ustedes- mi padre se poso de lado izquierdo de mi futuro suegro.

Taisho: no va a hacer ninguna molestia, además creo yo que sería de lo más justo ya que es su boda y es necesario que sus seres queridos este cerca de ella en un momento tan importante en su vida.

Aome: ( ja ¿un acontecimiento importante en mi vida? ¿Esa boda arreglada? Jaja claro que no – muchas gracias su señoria- hice una reverencia.

Taisho: si pero mandare a traer otro carruaje para ellos ya que en el que vengo no es lo suficientemente amplio para todos así que que tal si tú y uno de tus hermanos se van en el que ya está aquí y en cuando te llegue el otro los demás nos vamos.

Aome: me parece fascinante la idea, gracias de nuevo mi Lord, por su amabilidad- voltee hacia donde se encontraba mi padre- me llevare a Sango, es la que mejor me podría ayudar a arreglarme para la ceremonia – el no dijo nada solo se limito a asentir y se dirigió a su despacho junto con el señor Taisho- Kaede! Nana por favor ven!- la peliblanca salió de la cocina y tomo el rumbo hacia mí.

Kaede: ¿qué sucede mi niña?

Aome: dile a Sango que empaque sus cosas ya que me acompaña a mi boda-tome sus manos- nana estoy tan contenta de que mis hermanos puedan estar conmigo, así no sentiré tanto temor.

Kaede: oh Aome, pequeña, me alegro tanto por ti- me dio un abrazo- enseguida le dijo a tú hermana.

El trayecto se me estaba haciendo de lo más pesado, sentía que llevaba horas sentada en ese carruaje. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sango.

Sango: Aome….

Aome: si Sango ¿Qué pasa?-fije mi vista en la de ella en busca de una respuesta

Sango: estoy muy contenta de poder venir a apoyarte hoy, se que tal vez no era lo que planeabas para tú vida- yo asentí- pero lo que te debe de dar motivos y razones para que se haga amena tu estancia ahí es que ayudaste a mi papá, más bien a todos a no irnos a la ruina.

Aome: si lo sé pero tengo miedo Sango, miedo de no saber lo que me aguarda y también de…..

Señoritas hemos llegado a nuestro destino- oímos como el cochero se bajaba del carruaje para abrir la puerta- bienvenida señorita Higurashi a su nuevo hogar.

Al entrar me quede perplefica , era una mansión enorme, con porcelana claramente cara, lo muros con alfombrado color rojo y el piso era de mármol pulido era hermosa

Tsubaki: oh pero que hermosas señoritas nos vienen a visitar- voltee para ver de dónde provenía la voz, al girar sobre mis talones vi a una señora claramente mayor, de cabello color blanco, ojos azul obscuro, que venía caminado hacia nosotras- se puede saber con quién tengo el gusto.

Aome: perdone por la descortesía de no presentarnos antes, mi nombre es Aome, Higurashi y ella- jale a mi hermana para que estuviera lado mío- es mi hermana, Sango.

Tsubaki: asi que tú eres Aome, el señor Taisho me dijo que vendrías hoy- embozo una sonrisa- las guiare a sus habitaciones.

Aome: muchas gracias mmm….

Tsubaki: perdónenme ahora ustedes señoritas, por mi mala educación, mi nombre es Tsubaki y soy nana del señor Sesshomaru y el señor Inuyasha.

Aome: me da mucho gusto conocerla.

Tsubaki nos guio hacia las escaleras para subirlas, llegamos a un gran pasillo el cual tenía muchas puertas de color café, en las paredes había muchas pinturas, el suelo tenia alfombra color gris y habia muchas armaduras de la época medieval.-muy bien señoritas aquí será en donde pasaran la noche espero estén cómodas, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme por favor.

Aome: si muchas gracias-la ojiazul salió de la habitación la cual tenía dos puertas una en la cual estaba el baño y la otra guiaba a otra habitación- Sango en seguida vuelvo le diré a Tsubaki que me ayude a preparar un baño, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Sango: no gracias, mejor me quedo a desempacar las cosas, ten cuidado Aome- asentí y salí por esa inmensa puerta.

Lo que más quería ahora era darme un baño para deshacerme de toda la suciedad que tenía en mi cuerpo acusa del viaje pero no encontraba a Tsubaki para que me ayudara y como la mansión era muy amplia y confusa no tarde en perderme, mientras estaba buscando a alguien para llegar a mi destino me percate de que había una puerta abierta de la cual salía un resplandor, me acerque para ver quien estaba, me quede atónita al verlo ahí parado un perfecto desconocido para mí.

Era un joven muy apuesto cabello color negro, ojos poco inusuales de color dorado iguales a los del Lord Taisho, y buen porte nunca antes en mí vida había visto a alguien más hermoso. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz ronca y áspera del hombre.

Prov. Inuyasha:

Al entrar esa jovencita a mi despacho no puede evitar ver en ella a Kikyo, son muy parecidas, acaso será ella.

Inuyasha: bunas noches señorita- tome su mano con delicadeza para depositar el tan acostumbrado beso para saludarle.

Aome: buenas noches señor- ella hizo una reverencia- perdóneme por haber entrado a su estancia asi no quería interrumpir su privacia- note un pequeño sonrojó en sus mejillas-lo que pasa es que estaba buscando a la señora Tsubaki y me perdí.

Inuyasha: no tienes porque darme explicaciones señorita, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, creo yo, ouh perdone mi falta de educación mi nombre es Inuyasha ¿y el suyo?

Aome: mi nombre es Aome, Aome Higurashi es un placer

Inuyasha: el placer es mío, así que tú eres Aome- ella asintió- me da gusto conocer a mi futura esposa.

Aome: ¿disculpe? Eso significa que usted es mi prometido- note un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

Inuyasha: asi es pensé que se lo habían hecho saber antes de llegar aquí.

Aome: no pues por lo visto no fue así, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir a descansar ya que el viaje fue agotador- tomo la perilla de la puerta- buenas noches señor Taisho.

Vi como ella salió, en realidad ella se parecía mucho a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Tsubaki! Tsubaki!- seguí el mismo ejemplo de la azabache y Salí de mi despacho en busca de mi nana- Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: ¿Qué paso mi niño?

Inuyasha: es verdad que la joven que llego hoy es mi prometida- ella movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación- con quien más viene.

Tsubaki: con una de sus hermanas, pero por lo que me dijo el cochero es que mañana llegara otro carruaje con tú padre y sus demás hermanos.

Inuyasha: y su padre no viene con ellos

Tsubaki: no lo sé criatura, ¿Por qué no vas al comedor? que pronto estará la cena.

Inuyasha: voy, háblale a Aome y a su hermana que bajen a cenar, también dile a Sesshomaru y mi cuñada por favor Tsubaki.

Mi nana se dirigió hacia las escaleras para perderse de vista en cuestión de segundos.

:

Oh por dios ese hombre si que era apuesto y de lo mas atento que fue conmigo creo yo que a pesar de todo este matrimonio arreglado no iba a hacer tan pesado como había imaginado. Entre a la habitación en la cual estaba mi hermosa hermana.

Sango: ¿y dónde está la señora Tsubaki? Pensé que habías ido por ella para que nos ayudara a preparar el baño.

Aome: ¿umm? A si lo que paso es que me perdió y me encontré con alguien

Sango: y bien ¿Quién es ese alguien?

Estaba a punto de decirle que había conocido a mi futuro marido cuando tocaron la puerta de la alcoba.

Tsubaki: señoritas el señor Inuyasha me ha mando por ustedes para que bajen a cenar.

Sango: muchas gracias enseguida bajamos-mi hermana se acerco a un mas a mi- oye Aome sabes quién es Inuyasha

Aome: es el menor de los hijos del Lord Tisho.

Sango: por lo que significa que es tu prometido?- asentí con la cabeza teniendo mi mirada en el suelo- pues no lo hagamos esperar pequeña bajemos.

_Continuara….._

_**Espero les haya gustado y si es asi espero sus **__**Reviews y si no les gusto también ya saben que con sus comentarios buenos o malos nosotros aprendemos mas. :)**_

_**Besos y abrazos nos vemos hasta el otro capitulo.**_

_**Dany **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que mi cabeza no estaba del todo bien (no tenía ideas D;) bueno pero por fin aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado :) _

_**Y Sango: por lo que significa que es tu prometido?- asentí con la cabeza teniendo mi mirada en el suelo- pues no lo hagamos esperar pequeña bajemos.**_

Aome: pero ¿no piensas cambiarte? Estamos un poco informarles para cenar con el ¿no te parece?-mis ojos se clavaron el los de mi hermana.

Sango: no- se acerco a mi- ¿pero si sabes que es lo que me parece?-negué lo más rápido que puedo con la cabeza- que quieres evitar cenar con Inuyasha.

Aome: hay Sango por dios- Me di la media vuelta y fui hacia el tocador para cepillar mi cabello- como crees eso, aparte según tu ¿por qué querría hacerlo?

Sango: es lo que no se, así que me quitaras esa duda- iba a negar todo pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna tocaron la puerta.

Tsubaki: perdónenme mis niñas por invadir su privacia pero el señor Inuyasha está un poco desesperado por sus pequeñas tardanzas.

Fui hasta la puerta para abrirle a Tsubaki y dejarla entrar, al hacer esto ella hizo lo que esperaba.

Aome: perdóneme por favor pero me siento un poco fatigada y lo que más quiero en estos momentos es tomar un baño he irme a la cama.

Tsubaki: está bien señorita, yo le haré saber esto al joven- estaba por salir del cuarto cuando Sango le hablo.

Sango: aguarda Tsubaki- ella giro sobre su eje y ambas quedaron viéndose frente a frente- no le diga eso al caballero ya que en un par de minutos más bajaremos, solo dígale que nos espere un momento.

Tsubaki: muy bien señorita, le informare al señor- cruzo la puerta y en unos pocos segundos se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos.

Aome: ¿Qué has hecho Sango? No has oído que me siento cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir- estaba molesta, muy pero muy molesta.

Sango: hay por favor hermana, tu no querías bajar no porque estuvieras cansada sino mas bien por otras cosa que en cuanto acabe la cena me lo harás saber- camino hasta a mí y me tomo de la mano para llevarme con ella- por ahora iremos a acompañar a tu prometido a cenar, imagínate que descortés seria de nuestra parte rechazar su invitación ya que se molesto en esperarnos tanto tiempo.

Aome: no me importa si me veo descortés o no, yo lo único que quiero es ir a dormir ¿acaso es mucho pedir? ¿Además sabes algo? Hablas demasiado- en realidad no tenia sueño pero sabía que si veía a Inuyasha me podría nerviosa y no me gusta tener esa sensación. .

Sango: ¿y tú sabes algo? Eres una niña engreída y caprichosa.

Hice caso omiso a las palabras de mi hermana, bajamos las escaleras y ahí al pie de estas estaba el, tan impotente cómo estaba cuando entre a su despacho, con esos ojos que hacían que me perdiera en ellos, pero ¿Qué me pasa? Apenas y lo conozco y ya me gusta, si que estoy loca.

Inuyasha: buenas noches milaydis- hizo el tradicional saludo que un hombre le da a una mujer-es un honor que me acompañen esta noche en la cena- me sonrió, solo a mi- si me permiten llevarlas hasta el comedor por favor- ambas asentimos y ante esto él empezó a caminar llevándonos a las dos a lado suyo tomadas del brazo, nos zafo de su amarre cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Sango: muchas gracias mi lord es usted muy gentil con nosotras- cada quien tomo asiento en las sillas.

Inuyasha: tengo que serlo ¿no cree usted señorita?- se me quedo viendo un momento.

Sango: no creo, ¿y según usted porque tiene que ser amable con nosotras?

Inuyasha: por la simple razón de que ustedes pronto serán parte de la familia.

Aome: perdón la intromisión pero no creo que se porte amable con nosotros solo por eso, ya que por más que pronto seamos parte de su familia no sería de lo más lógico porque apenas nos conoce-le dedique una sonrisa- yo creo que es porque así es su carácter, ser gentil con las demás personas.

Sango: yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana.

Inuyasha: estoy siendo alagado por cualidades que no poseo-clavo su mirada dorada en la mía, me ponía tan nerviosa que me viera así.

Sango: perdón por mi intromisión señor, pero ¿usted tiene más familia aparte de su padre?

Inuyasha: claro, tengo 2 hermanos mas, uno de ellos ya está casado por lo que también tengo una cuñada, y un m hermano menor, pero él en estos momentos no se encuentra ya que fue a la capital a firmar un contrato de negocios y mi mamá…-la mirada ojiambar de Inuyasha se volvió nostálgica- ella murió hace 3 años.

Sango: perdone por haber preguntado eso, no sabía lo que había pasado, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo.

¿?: si, en realidad no tiene que disculparse ya que eso paso hace mucho tiempo e Inuyasha ya no tiene que poner esa estúpida cara de tristeza cuando hablan de su madre-un hombre de aspecto físico muy parecido al de Inuyasha iba entrando al comedor en compañía de una mujer delgada, cabello azabache y alta.

Inuyasha: grr Sesshomaru- el pelinegro se paró de su silla para encarar al hombre que había entrado hace unos segundo atrás- nadie te dio permiso de meterte en conversaciones las cuales no has sido invitado.

Sesshomaru: yo opino cuando quiero Inuyasha y tú no me aras cambiar eso-los dos se veían muy enojados en especial ese tal hombre llamado Sesshomaru.

¿?: ya chicos dejen de pelear, no puede ser que todas las noches sea exactamente lo mismo- la mujer que había entrado junto con Sesshomaru era muy bonita y se veía que no era mucho más grande de edad que yo- además hoy tenemos visitas, imagínense que han de decir de la educación que les dio su padre-camino hacia nosotros- hola mucho gusto-se paro enfrente de nosotras para hacer una reverencia la cual Sango y yo imitamos- mi nombre es Lin Nakashima y el es mi marido y hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru- el hombre era casi idéntico a Inuyasha pero su mirada era fría y seria a la vez

Aome: mucho gusto es un placer, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi y ella-atraje a mi hermana para que se parara a lado mío- es mi hermana mayor Sango Higurashi, en cuanto a lo de hace un momento creo yo no tiene nada de malo ya que todos los hermanos nos peleamos muy seguido, ¿no es así Sango?-ella solo asintió.

Lin: tienes mucha razón querida, pero ellos a cada momento están discutiendo, créame que es un martirio vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese par-los dos le dedicaron una mirada asesina a la morocha pero ella no presto atención, era como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso- y díganme, si no lo toman a mal-se sentó en la silla continua a la mía- ¿Cuál él es el motivo de su visita?

Aome: mmm pues… en realidad…-no sabía que decir, no sabía si tenía que decir sobre mi compromiso con Inuyasha o quedarme callada, mi opción fue la primera pero antes de hablar el intervino por mí, notando creo yo mi nerviosismo.

Inuyasha: ella es mi prometida, Lin-fue hasta a mi e hizo que me parara a lado de el atrayéndome y abrazándome pasando su mano derecha por detrás de mi cintura- y viene porque nos podremos de acuerdo para la boda.

Lin: ¿enserio?-dirigió su mirada hacia a mí a lo cual yo asentí-¿Por qué nunca me la presentaste?

Inuyasha: es que todo fue tan precipitado.

Lin: bueno no importa ya, ven querida-me jalo para quedar enfrente de ella-tenemos que ver el vestido, las flores, invitaciones, invitados, la comida, hay mucho que organizar aun pero lo más importante de todo es el vestido-sonrió- y yo te ayudare a escogerlo.

Inuyasha: perdón Lin pero el vestido ya lo hemos escogido mi padre y yo.

Lin: no Inuyasha esta sí que no te la perdono, yo quería ayudarle a escoger su vestido, no es justo-hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

Aome: no te preocupes, tu y mi hermana serán las encargadas de arreglarme ese día, ya lo veras-le guiñe el ojo para después volver a sentarme.

Lin: me parece perfecto, muchas gracias Aome-su tono de voz dio a entender que estaba feliz-¿les parece si las acompaño a conocer la casa después de la cena?-se dirigía a mi hermana y a mí.

Sango: por mi está bien, ¿Qué opinas tu Aome?

Aome: claro, sería un honor- le dedique una amplia sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las empleadas de los Taisho entraron al comedor con platos llenos de comida, los cuales unos contenían estofado y otros pescado con ensalada de lechuga. Más o menos una hora después terminamos de comer por lo cual Lin se levanto

Lin: bien vamos a que les muestre la casa-tomo mi mano y la de Sango a la vez para que nos paramos de las sillas.

Sesshomaru: no se demoren mucho-Lin asintió y después salimos hacia el jardín.

Cuando mis ojos lo vieron parecía que fuese sacado de un libro, era tan hermoso que ninguna otra cosa podría compararse con él, estaba lleno de arbustos los cuales tenían flores rojas sobre ellos, una fuentes en forma de ángel en medio del escenario, unas bancas color blancas y por ultimo y lo más hermoso un enorme arco hecho nada mas con plantas y alcatraces.

Aome: es hermoso-corrí como si fuera una niña pequeña, al percatarme que la azabache y Sango se me quedaron viendo me avergoncé un poco a tal grado que mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo –lamento mucho mi reacción.

Lin: jajaa no te preocupes Aome-camino hasta a mí para después sentarse en una banca de cemento- aunque no lo creas yo hice lo mismo que tu cuando llegue a la casa.

¿?: Pero tu eras una niña inmadura-una voz masculina detrás de nosotros nos espanto un poco-lo siento señoritas, no era nuestra intención espantarlas.

Lin: que tontos son Inuyasha-los ojiambar emitieron una corta y para nada escandalosa carcajada-¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?

Sesshomaru: nada solo que el caza nova de Inuyasha insistió en que las alcanzáramos-dibujo una sonrisa picara en sus labios-se me hace que el inalcanzable de mi hermano no podía estar sin su prometida.

Inuyasha: déjate ya de de tonterías-sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo- además no era eso yo solo quería tomar aire fresco.

Lin: hay aja Inuyasha-camino hasta él para mirarlo directamente a la cara-¿entonces si solo era eso porque te pusiste tan rojo?

Inuyasha: hay ya déjenme de molestar-se dio la media vuelta-si tanto les molesta mi presencia mejor me voy de aquí-estaba dispuesto a empezar a caminar cuando vio salir a su padre de la casa-¿padre? Ya llegaste, me da mucha alegría verte.

Inu: si hijo mío, a mí también me alegra verte-tomo el hombro del ojiambar- les molestaría si tu y Aome van a mis despacho-tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo serio.

Aome: en lo absoluto-dicho esto ambos fuimos detrás de jefe de la familia Taisho hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Inu: por favor querida-se dirijo a mí, era tan amable para ser yo una completa desconocida-toma asiento- asentí y me senté en una inmensa silla de cuero color negro- lo que les quiero decir es que…

_Continuara…._

Espero les haya gustado :D hare todo lo posible para poder actualizar la siguiente semana. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Saludos, besos

_Dany _


End file.
